


Raspberry Sorbet

by Marvel_Managed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can i get your number, coffee gossip, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Managed/pseuds/Marvel_Managed
Summary: Tony's a businessman, on his lunchbreak he goes to Steve's foodtruck and gets his number.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).



> Sorry for not posting recently! I had a lot going on, but I'm gonna try to be better about posting. Also, I don't really know what to do with this fic now, I'm kinda lost. Comments are always appreciated! I'm gifting it to Wordsplat because their works were some of the first I read and were what really inspired me to write my own fics. Thank you wordsplat!

It all started with a lunch break. Tony Stark, one of the most renowned celebrities in New York, had a fuckton of work to do. Even though he had handed the company over to Pepper, he wasn’t completely off the books. There were inventions to make, more inventions to look over, incompetent board members to yell at because they were destroying his company, and many presentations to make.   
On a windy September day, Tony finally found time for a lunch break. Sure, there was a little food court inside the building he was at for some meeting with a pretentious businessman, but they didn’t have food worthy of the Tony Stark. He’d seen a little food truck earlier in the day through the windows that made for walls, and intended to see what they had. I mean, anything was better than fake-ass mexican food or fucking burger king.  
Walking out of the skyscraper, he relished the cool breeze hitting his face. It reminded him of a wave in Malibu. He tried to weave his thoughts away from that, grimacing at the painful memories. As he neared the foodtruck, he couldn’t help but notice how attractive the blond inside was, from the striking blue eyes to the magnificent physique that made even the shitty apron look flattering. Damn, was all he could think.  
“Hello, sir, how may I help you today?” the man greeted him. Tony was immediately encased in a wave of those blue eyes. He couldn’t move, or think for that matter.  
“I-uh-lemme get whatever you think is good.” He stuttered. He really hadn’t planned this out. He didn’t even know what kind of food the fucking truck was selling. He glanced at the sign. It was a gelato cart, luckily, something that Tony actually likes.  
“I would suggest the raspberry sorbet bar, but it’s your decision.” said the handsome . . . baristo? Waiter? Whatever, the guy in the truck.  
“Alright, I’ll just get a medium raspberry.” Tony replied, flashing the man a smirk. “And your number.” This elicited a blush from the blonde, who simply nodded, winked, and went about his work. Tony was left wondering if it would actually work, if it did, what would happen, and what the guy would look like without a shirt. The blonde quickly returned with his sorbet.  
“Here’s the raspberry. And here,” He continued, handing Tony a small slip of folded paper. “Is my number.”  
“I’m flattered, um . . .,” Tony glanced at the guy’s name tag. “Steve. And I will see you tomorrow.” He turned to walk away, blushing furiously. It had worked! Damn, today was going to be a good day, no matter how many shitty meetings he had with annoying board members.   
“Wait!” Steve called out from the truck. “I never got your name!”  
“Tony,” He replied, twisting around. “Tony Stark.” Tony winked at the man and was gone.


	2. Coffee and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks to Natasha about his new 'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter's a little short. I like to switch perspectives of characters through chapters, tell me if you like it! :)

Steve was in shock. Not only had he served Tony motherfucking Stark, Stark had actually asked for his number! And Steve gave it to him! And Tony said ‘see you tomorrow! Like, TONY STARK, the man he’d had a crush on for the better part of a decade. Goddamn. Maybe Natasha was right, and he had some of that charm she said he did. 

Steve couldn’t stop smiling, even when he was forced to serve a grumpy old guy that looked like he’d just walked out of a Trump voting booth. Literally, he had the hat and everything. Later that day, after his shift ended, he walked into his favorite cafe to meet his friend from college, Natasha, there. He had a spring in his step, he felt like he was on top of the world.

“What happened to you today, soldier? You look like you just took ecstasy.” Nat said sarcastically.  
“Nope. Just met . . . someone.” Steve said, smiling like he hadn’t since . . . Peggy.  
“Oh? And who, may I ask, is this special ‘someone’?” Nat said, twirling the straw in her drink.  
“No one important. Well, actually, he’s very important. But that’s not the point. You’ve probably heard of him, actually. Might know who he is. But I can’t tell you. I probably should. You’ll figure it out in time. Maybe. Shit, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Steve said quickly, sitting down opposite Nat.

“That you are. You say he’s important? How important? Give me the details.” Tasha said, leaning in and getting THAT look in her eye. “Was he hot, at least? Or rich? Wait, if he’s rich does that mean you’re a gold digger? Whatever.” 

“To answer your questions, yes, he’s pretty damn important. He’s really fucking hot, at least to me.” Steve replied. “He is pretty rich. Like, really rich. And no, I’m not a gold digger, I’d still like him without the money.” 

“Alright, lover-boy.” Natasha said, smirking. “Did you at least get his number?”  
“No, but he asked for mine. He actually came up to me at the food truck and asked for my number. He said he’ll see me tomorrow too, so . . .” Steve replied fondly.  
“Ooh, wait! I think I know who it is.” Nat said like she was on ‘Family Feud’.  
“Who?” Steve said. Surely Nat couldn’t have guessed right just from that.  
“Tony Stark. No question to it. I know you’ve had a crush on him, and you wouldn’t say yes to any pretentious asshole, just that one.” She said smugly.  
“I-uh . . . yeah.” Steve said in defeat, blushing. He was never going to hear the end of this.  
~  
The next day, Steve made sure to park as close to the huge Stark Industries building as he could in hope of seeing his courter. He’d almost been late that morning due to the time he spent fixing his hair and clothes. He just couldn’t wait to see Tony again. It was all he could think about last night. 

The day was going slowly. There was only a trickle of people coming by, most of them coming from or going to the gargantuan SI skyscraper. Steve searched each face for the familiar goatee and smirk of Tony Stark, but to no avail. That is, until Tony’s lunch break.


End file.
